Carbon Nanotubes (CNTs) are used in their electron emission mode for many applications. In some of these applications, the CNTs are deposited on a substrate, resulting in the field emission cathode. In their electron emission mode, the CNTs are operated at high fields, and their adherence to the cathode substrate is very important. There are mainly two methods for CNTs to be deposited on cathodes. One is direct deposition by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) on the substrate that requires, in general, high temperatures, and as a result, is not compatible with low cost substrates. The other method is the use of CNTs that are already manufactured, in which case, in order to secure the adherence of the CNTs to the cathode substrate, inks and pastes, etc., may be utilized. Although these inks and pastes assist in adherence of these types of CNTs to the substrate, the emission characteristics of the carbon nanotubes are changed, and an activation process may be required to free the carbon nanotubes from the adhesion layer constituted of inks or pastes. These inks or pastes are based on a mixture of organic and inorganic materials. In general, the CNTs in inks and pastes have a higher threshold voltage, their electron emission is not uniform, and as a result, it is very difficult to produce high quality CNT televisions. Furthermore, the organic materials may disturb the high vacuum necessary for electron emission operation.